Hantés
by Nozomie
Summary: [Prideshipping] Le tournoi de Bataille Ville est finalement terminé ; Kaiba et Yami peuvent reprendre leurs habitudes. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient. L'un et l'autre pourtant sont incapables d'ignorer ce qui a pu se passer durant leur duel de demi-finale, ainsi qu'autre chose, bien plus profond. Alors un coup de téléphone, une confrontation, et tout chavire. {OS}


_**Un jour, l'inspiration aura ma peau -ou du moins, la peau de mes études-. En tout cas, je me pensais à l'abri en re-regardant les Yu-Gi-Oh! tout en travaillant pour mes examens ; et me voilà avec un One Shot qui sort un peu de nulle part, envie irrépressible de m'essayer à cet univers, et à ce couple qui m'a attiré l'œil il y a quelques années sans que je n'ai jamais tenté d'écrire dessus. Au moins, c'est chose faite.**_

 ** _Prideshipping, cette histoire se passe juste après la fin de l'arc de Bataille Ville, suite direct du dernier épisode après le tournoi. Kaiba est hanté par Yami, Yami l'est par Kaiba ; du coup, le récit est assez centré sur les émotions et les ressentis de l'un et l'autre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Honnêtement, je ne sais même pas s'il y a encore des personnes sur ce fandom, mais bon, si déjà je l'ai écrit, autant le partager ahah. N'hésitez pas à vous manifester dans les reviews si vous lisez encore parfois des fics de Yu-Gi-Oh!/Prideshipping, ça m'intéresse pour éventuellement écrire à nouveau dessus ! Si quelque chose plait, qu'il y a un partage, ça me donne généralement l'envie de continuer sur la lancée :3 Car j'écris les fics à cause des histoires qui me traversent, mais surtout pour partager celles-ci ! Les favoris et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus ~_**

 ** _Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture ! ~_**

* * *

 **Hantés**

« Au revoir Téa, merci pour cet après-midi. »

Téa adressa à Yami un signe de la main avant de finalement tourner les talons, le sourire aux lèvres. Yami poussa un soupir. En cette première journée après sa victoire du tournoi de Bataille Ville, il avait passé l'après-midi avec son amie. C'était étrange, de ne plus sentir le poids du monde peser sur ses épaules. Depuis cette visite au musée, qui avait révélé la tablette antique qui hantait désormais ses rêves, il n'avait plus connu cette sensation. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Yugi l'avait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui. Peut-être car il ressentait bien assez les sentiments de celui qui partageait son corps pour comprendre qu'il avait besoin de profiter d'un moment sans avoir à se préoccuper de son passé mystérieux, ou de la raison de sa présence en ce monde.

Son regard se perdit vers le ciel. Le soleil se couchait déjà sur Domino City. Il était temps de rentrer chez lui, chez grand-père. Chez Yugi, chez le grand-père de Yugi.

C'était toujours déstabilisant pour Yami de constater à quel point sa vie se confondait avec celle de Yugi. Leur identité avait beau être parfaitement distincte, ils ne partageaient pas seulement un corps. Ils partageaient leurs émotions, leurs amis, leur mode de vie, leurs pensées. Seuls leurs sentiments et leur identité restaient personnels. Ce constat faisait peur à l'ancien pharaon. Lui n'était qu'un esprit errant, réincarné dans un collier pour d'occultes raisons Yugi avait une vie à vivre, une vie dont il le privait.

 _« Ce n'est pas un hasard si l'on a été réuni. Ça devait arriver, tu ne me prives de rien. »_

La voix de Yugi avait résonné dans son esprit. L'occupant de son corps ferma un instant les yeux, immobile au milieu de la rue où marchaient les passants, sans un regard pour lui.

 _« Je sais Yugi. »_

Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Tout ce qu'il pouvait fait, c'était avancer jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il faisait ici. Ainsi peut-être son esprit pourrait-il retrouver la paix, l'apportant par la même occasion à la vie de Yugi.

Son portable vibra soudain dans la poche de sa veste. Surpris, Yami le sortit et posa les yeux sur le nom qui s'affichait. Il n'y en avait pas. Numéro inconnu. Après un haussement de sourcil, le pharaon décrocha finalement.

« Allo ?

-Yugi. »

Yami resta sans voix. A l'autre bout du téléphone, c'était la voix de Kaiba. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ?

« Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? »

La question n'était pas là, car la réponse était plus qu'évidente, mais visiblement, à défaut de laisser parler sa véritable interrogation, une question en remplaçait une autre.

« Tu devrais savoir que c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Où es-tu ?

-Entre l'arcade de jeux et le musée de Domino. Pourquoi ? »

Sa curiosité a été trop forte. Au fond de son esprit, Yugi était aussi consterné que lui.

« Viens à mon bureau à la KaibaCorp. Vingt-quatrième étage. »

Sans que son interlocuteur n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot, ni même de comprendre la situation, Kaiba raccrocha. Yami resta figé durant plusieurs longues secondes, son téléphone toujours à côté de son oreille. Il était bouche-bée.

Yugi fut le premier à se reprendre.

 _« Tu comptes y aller ?_

 _-Tu penses que je ne devrais pas ? »_

Il y eut un temps de réflexion avant que Yugi ne réponde.

 _« C'est Kaiba, on ne sait jamais avec lui. Mais…_

 _-Mais tu as confiance en lui malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Yami sentit son ami hocher la tête dans son esprit.

 _« Oui._

 _-Moi aussi._

 _-Que pourrait-il faire de toute façon ? »_

Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres du duelliste.

 _« Me demander un nouveau combat pour reconquérir son titre, à tout hasard ? »_

Sur un rire de Yugi, ils se mirent en route. La KaibaCorp n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pied, heureusement. Nul doute que Kaiba lui aurait fait la même demande –pour ne pas dire le même ordre– même s'il avait été à l'autre bout de la ville.

Très vite, il se retrouva à marcher à contre-sens de la pluparts des autres personnes, en route pour rentrer chez eux après une longue journée de travail. Plus il se rapprochait de la KaibaCorp, plus il devait se faufiler à travers la foule. Pourquoi donc Kaiba a-t-il bien pu le convoquer à une telle heure ? Ne rentrait-il donc pas retrouver Makuba, comme n'importe quelle personne normale ?

Alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion que les deux Kaiba habitaient peut-être simplement dans la tour elle-même, Yami pénétra dans celle-ci. A l'accueil, la secrétaire se leva de son siège et s'avança vers lui.

« Monsieur Muto ? Monsieur Kaiba m'a prévenue de votre arrivée, il vous attend à son bureau. Voici un passe pour y avoir accès. Bonne soirée. »

Elle pianota sur un panneau près de l'entrée, avant d'en franchir les portes. Yami se retrouva seul dans le grand hall d'accueil de l'entreprise. C'était tout son rival, ça. Faire rester une employée dans le seul but de l'attendre pour lui remettre un badge. Cela aurait bien plus simple de l'appeler à une horaire plus raisonnable, ou dans un lieu plus pratique. La curiosité le rongeait, mais, réveillée à ses côtés, l'impatience gagnait du terrain. Instinctivement, le pharaon ferma en partie son esprit à Yugi pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Il ne savait pas exactement lui-même ce qu'il avait à se reprocher, mais quelque chose l'incitait à garder cela pour lui. Partager avec Yugi n'était pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait habituellement, et ils connaissaient chacun les sentiments de l'autre. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, Yami ressentait le besoin de garder une certaine intimité lorsque cela concernait Kaiba. Heureusement pour lui, Yugi n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange. Jusqu'à présent.

Tandis qu'il s'engageait dans l'ascenseur et pressait le bouton du vingt-quatrième étage, il fut soudain pris de court par la voix de celui dont il occupait le corps.

 _« Tu penses que je devrais prendre ta place pour aller le voir ? »_

Yami n'y avait pas réfléchis une seule seconde. Pas un instant il n'avait hésité sur la personne à qui Kaiba voulait faire face. Après tout, ce n'était jamais facile de décider d'une telle chose avec lui, tant il refusait d'admettre l'existence du pharaon qui vivait en Yugi. Il avait téléphoné à Yugi, l'avait appelé ainsi, oui, mais son véritable rival a toujours été Yami. Du moins, c'était ainsi que celui-ci voyait les choses. Ne voulait-il pas faire face à son rival, justement ? C'était toujours dans ce but qu'il voulait voir « Yugi ». Alors la réflexion ne s'était pas imposée aux deux âmes. Pourtant, Yugi avait réussi à se poser une question que Yami n'aurait jamais eue seul. La raison était évidente. Il voulait voir Kaiba lui-même. Tout simplement. Il n'avait pas eu d'interrogation parce que, dans le fond, il ne s'intéressait pas à une quelconque réponse.

Précipitamment, le pharaon rejeta toutes ces pensées dans le fond de son esprit. Il sourit à Yugi et lui répondit avec nonchalance.

 _« Je peux m'en occuper, ne t'en fait pas. Et puis, tu seras là si besoin. »_

Quelques instants après que son ami ait acquiescé mentalement, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent face à un couloir sombre. Par la fente d'une porte, un rai de lumière se faufilait, seule signe de vie à l'étage. Le trac lui serra le ventre quand il passa la carte près du détecteur situé à côté de l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et que ses yeux se plissèrent pour s'adapter à la vive luminosité de la pièce, son cœur s'accéléra.

Le bureau était si grand qu'il aurait pu accueillir trois fois le petit salon de chez Yugi. En son centre, face à la grande baie vitrée, trônait un bureau massif, sur lequel s'entassaient documents, cartes et composants électroniques, tous nombreux, et pourtant soigneusement rangés. Non loin, une table basse se tenait entre deux canapés à l'air confortable Des armoires s'alignaient sur le mur opposé. La pièce dégageait quelque chose de rangé et sobre, tout en efficacité, sans fioriture une aura qui correspondait en tout point à Kaiba.

Ce dernier se tenait sur son siège, dos aux fenêtres, coudes sur le bureau, mains croisées devant lui. Son regard bleu transperça Yami. Sans se laisser impressionner, le pharaon s'avança dans la pièce.

« Yugi.

-Kaiba. »

Les deux rivaux se jaugèrent du regard en silence, pendant un long moment. Cela ne faisait que quelques vingt-quatre heures que Yugi avait à nouveau anéanti la certitude de Kaiba de retrouver son titre du meilleur duelliste du monde. Seulement un jour, et pourtant, pour Kaiba, cela semblait une éternité. Beaucoup trop de choses étaient arrivées. Finalement, la destruction de l'ancienne tour de la KaibaCorp de son père après le tournoi n'avait été qu'anecdotique, noyée dans un flot bien tumultueux. Il avait dit à Yugi qu'il comptait le revoir très bientôt il ne pensait pas pour autant céder à une telle rapidité. Vingt-quatre heures. Vingt-quatre heures depuis qu'il avait affronté Yugi, et perdu face à lui. Vingt-quatre heures depuis qu'il avait eu cette hallucination lors de leur duel, que Yugi lui avait revendiqué comme étant une bride d'un ancien passé auquel lui, Seto Kaiba, serait aussi lié.

Vingt-quatre heures qu'il a passé hanté par son maudit rival.

Une véritable éternité, qui ne voulait pas prendre fin. Il se retrouvait incapable de rester concentré sur le présent son esprit dérivait sans cesse vers des images stupides et insensées d'Egypte ancienne, de sorcier et de pharaon. Lui et Yugi, liés ? Balivernes. Des sottises qu'il ne cesse de repousser du dos de la main. Seulement, c'était devenu insoutenable. Ce passé chimérique le tourmentait et lorsqu'enfin il le laissait en paix, c'était le visage de Yugi lui-même qui venait le déstabiliser. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'être débarrassé de tout cela pour continuer sa vie où il l'avait laissé. Se reprendre après sa défaite, construire KaibaLand. Préparer sa revanche.

Se débarrasser de ces maudites images.

« Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici à cette heure Kaiba ? »

L'intéressé se leva de son siège avec lenteur. Son visage était fermé, comme toujours. Cette fois, pourtant, ce n'était pas uniquement par habitude. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait fait, ne s'expliquait pas exactement lui-même la raison de cet appel soudain. Il espérait follement que le fait de voir Yugi pourrait l'aider à effacer ces visions du passé et du duelliste de son esprit, comme il se serait débarrassé d'une chanson entêtante en l'écoutant une bonne fois pour toute. Il fallait qu'il le voie. Alors il observa, intensément.

Ce fut un échec total. Son esprit ne se rasséréna pas, son habituel pragmatisme ne parvint pas à prendre le dessus pour lui apporter le désintéressement dont il avait besoin. Pire, les images se superposèrent, tant et si bien que son rythme cardiaque accéléra sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Il détestait être comme ça, sans le moindre contrôle. Il détestait Yugi pour lui faire subir cela. Alors c'était ainsi, ses tours de magie avaient fini par l'atteindre ? Il _détestait_ cela.

« Si c'est pour un duel, je préfère te le dire tout de suite, je ne compte pas t'affronter ce soir. »

Yami avait fini par reprendre la parole, déstabilisé par le regard de Kaiba, et incertain de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Soutenir cette semi-agression visuelle était difficile, mais il tenait bon. Hors de question de détourner les yeux, de s'avouer vaincu. Il avait beau ne pas y avoir de monstre invoqué, c'était bel et bien un duel qui se tenait là. Mais dans quel but ?

« Je ne compte pas t'affronter ce soir, Yugi. Ne sois pas trop pressé de me voir récupérer mon titre. »

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres du pharaon.

« Encore ça, hein ?

-En vérité, lança soudain Kaiba, si je t'ai fait venir ici ce n'était absolument pas pour parler de duel de monstre. Enfin, pas exactement d'un duel. »

Le brun contourna son bureau. Yami resta immobile, attendant la suite.

« Je veux que tu me rendes ma carte d'Obélisk le tourmenteur. »

Yami écarquilla les yeux. Il s'agissait bien là de la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Il était évident que c'était à contrecœur que Kaiba s'était séparé de sa carte de dieu égyptien après sa défaite en demi-finale, mais de là à la réclamer d'une telle façon ?

« C'était les règles de ton tournoi. Je l'ai gagné. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire dans sa stupeur. Kaiba serra les mâchoires. Se rabaisser à une telle requête le blessait dans son égo. Le rappel piquant de Yugi ne manqua pas d'entamer un peu plus sa fierté. Seulement, c'était la seule idée, stupide, folle –mais n'était-il pas en train de devenir fou à cause de son rival ?– et évidente qu'il avait eu. Il avait un mince espoir de voir tout redevenir comme avant s'il forçait la situation à être telle qu'au lancement du tournoi de Bataille Ville.

« _Mon_ tournoi, justement. Mes règles. Je veux récupérer ma carte. Tu as déjà Slifer et Râ, peu t'importe d'avoir Obélisk. »

Ses mots sonnaient tellement stupides à ses propres oreilles que Kaiba serra les dents avec hargne. Pour la première fois depuis bien, bien longtemps, il ne trouvait pas quoi dire. Il nageait en eau trouble, sur un terrain inconnu. Tout sonnait tellement faux.

« Même si j'acceptais, Kaiba, je ne peux pas te la rendre, j'en ai besoin pour accéder à mon passé.

-Ton passé ? »

Un rire froid et sarcastique échappa à Kaiba. Voilà, ils y étaient. Le véritable sujet, le cœur de toute cette histoire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ces contes de fée, tu n'arriveras pas à me duper.

-Tu as _vu_ cette scène aussi bien que moi, lors de notre duel ! Tu as vu les combats des ombres de Marik, et tout le mal qu'il a pu faire. Tu te voiles la face ! Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi aveugle ? »

Le ton de Yami était monté avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne supportait plus le scepticisme de Kaiba. C'en était trop. Son passé, à portée de main, ne pouvait pas lui être arraché par un caprice de son arrogant et méprisant rival.

« Des tours de passe-passe ! Vous ne trompez personne. Tu te caches derrière un prétendu passé et des excuses pour me perturber, mais je refuse de me laisser embobiner. »

Cette fois, ce fut Yami qui détailla son rival avec attention. Perturber. Il avait utilisé le mot _perturber_. Il cachait quelque chose. C'était évident. Pourquoi sinon cette soudaine rencontre, pourquoi cette requête dénuée de sens ? Il lui avait donné sa carte la veille. Ce revirement avait forcément une explication.

« Si tu ne crois pas en tout cela, pourquoi m'avoir aidé pour mon combat contre Marik ? Si ce n'était pas à cause des enjeux de ce duel ?

-Voyons Yugi, je t'ai simplement prêté une carte, cela n'avait rien de personnel. »

Kaiba disait vrai, cette carte, il lui avait confié sans explication, sans conseil. Mais il lui avait bel et bien donné. Alors que rien ne le forçait à le faire. Yami ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insister. Quelque chose en lui s'agitait.

« Cette carte m'a permis de vaincre Marik, et tu le sais. Tu le savais déjà quand tu me l'as lancée. Tu n'avais aucun raison de me faire gagner ce tournoi, alors pourquoi ? »

Kaiba sentait son sang-froid se déliter peu à peu. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû convoquer Yugi ici. Cette discussion n'avait aucun sens, en plus d'avoir un goût de déjà-vu. _« Accepte ton passé Kaiba »_. _« Nos destins sont liés, Kaiba »_. _« Ne pense pas pouvoir échapper à ta destinée Kaiba »_. Tant de foutaises. Il n'en avait eu que faire jusqu'à présent, mais aujourd'hui, avec ces images constamment dans son esprit, indélébiles, il avait perdu ses certitudes. Quelque chose semblait vouloir s'imposer à lui et, ce faisant, s'attaquait à sa carapace d'assurance et de froideur. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur palpitait.

Tout comme celui de Yami. Il tentait de reprendre son calme, de retrouver contenance. Kaiba était le seul capable de le faire réagir ainsi aussi facilement. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas simplement à se détourner, à partir comme il était arrivé ? Il lui suffisait de faire demi-tour. C'était simple, pourtant, il ne le faisait pas. Et son destin, son lien avec Kaiba provenant du passé n'était pas l'unique raison. Il y avait autre chose, cet autre lien. Présent. Celui qui semblait crépiter en cet instant même. Electrisé, enflammé.

« Si Marik gagnait, alors il aurait été qualifié meilleur que toi. Cela aurait fait deux duellistes prétendument meilleur que moi. Je ne pouvais accepter d'être humilié davantage. »

L'explication se tenait. Cependant, Yami n'y cru pas. Pas assez. Avant qu'il ne comprenne, il avait déjà fait un pas en avant, vers son rival de toujours. Les causes étaient obscures, mais il refusait de lâcher prise.

« Et c'est parce que tu te sens humilié que tu t'abaisses à me réclamer une carte que j'ai gagné de plein droit ? »

Touché. Cette fois, Kaiba perdit ses moyens. Cela faisait trop ces rêves insensés cette nuit, ce visage qui le hantait toute la journée, cette fissure qui attaquait son assurance dorée. Ses mains agirent d'elles-mêmes elles attrapèrent le col de la veste de Yugi, le poussa contre le mur le plus proche. Glacials, ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de tes histoires à dormir debout et tes tentatives pour me retourner le cerveau ! »

L'aura de Yugi sembla soudain les englober. Son puzzle du millénium brilla et, brusquement, le décor du bureau autour d'eux s'effaça. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes bien assez pour voir les murs en pierres jaunes, les décorations dorées scintillant sous le feu des torches. Bien assez pour reconnaitre les deux personnes qu'ils voyaient tous deux se faire face. Le pharaon, le sorcier le premier plaqué par ce deuxième contre un mur tout près de Yami et Kaiba. Le feu qui brillait dans leur regard. Puis, avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse bouger, la scène s'efface. Le bureau illuminé par les nombreuses lampes les entoura à nouveau, le ciel obscur à peine discernable derrière les reflets aveuglants. Contre Yami, les mains de Kaiba tremblaient.

« Encore ça ?! »

Le pharaon amnésique lui-même restait sans voix. Que venaient-ils de voir ? L'écho de leur situation lui semblait à la fois si proche et si loin. Il se reconnaissait dans le pharaon, mais ne ressentait rien envers le sorcier, alors même qu'il était évident qu'il avait été quelqu'un pour lui. En revanche, quand son attention se focalisa à nouveau sur Kaiba, dont le visage était toujours décomposé, une nouvelle vague d'émotions l'assaillit. Dans le fond de sa conscience, Yugi remua, visiblement déstabilisé et perdu. Sans réellement le remarquer, Yami l'avait isolé au fond de son esprit, refusant de partager avec lui ce qui se déroulait. Il ne le laissa pas revenir. Pas encore.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter de nier ? »

En disant ces mots, Yami se doutait de la réponse, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il en avait assez d'être le seul à se retrouver incapable de sortir ces images antiques de son esprit, assez d'être le seul à songer irrépressiblement à son rival. Leur proximité élevait ses émotions à leur paroxysme, révélant des sensations qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

« Pegasus aussi avait le chic pour de tel tour de passe-passe. Alors quoi, tu as pris des cours avec lui ? »

Les mâchoires de Yugi se contractèrent, mais Kaiba n'y fit pas attention. Que pouvait bien faire Yugi, le frapper ? Son rival ne se rabaisserait jamais à cela. Alors il parlait sans crainte, l'affrontait avec véhémence. Il ne réalisait pas combien son incrédulité le faisait dépasser les limites. Leur hargne respective s'entrechoquait. Kaiba sentait son énervement prendre de l'ampleur. Une image de plus s'était glacée dans son esprit. Ce pharaon, et cet homme qui ressemblait tant à lui-même, Seto Kaiba… cette scène refusait de le quitter. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez à faire depuis l'hallucination qu'il avait eue lors de la demi-finale. Quelque part entre son inconscient, son scepticisme et sa défiance pourtant, ses certitudes continuaient à se craqueler. Il aurait dû relâcher le col de Yugi, se détourner de lui.

Il en était incapable.

Trop hanté, trop troublé l'esprit embrumé par ces images qu'il ne parvenait pas à repousser, il avait peur que, s'il relâchait Yugi, il se noierait. En cet instant, bien qu'il fût toujours l'origine éternelle de sa colère, il était aussi une bouée jetée dans un océan déchaîné. Kaiba n'avait pas envie de le lâcher.

« Kaiba… »

Leurs souffles se heurtaient.

« Cesse de m'assommer avec tes sornettes. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec ça, Yugi. »

Il avait fini par être atteint, Yami en était persuadé. C'était précisément parce qu'il commençait à entendre raison qu'il tentait de le faire taire. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui avait dû se passer depuis le tournoi.

Alors Yami décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Yugi ? Je ne suis pas Yugi. »

Silence.

« Ne l'as-tu toujours pas compris ? Je te l'ai déjà répété, et tu aurais pu le constater de tes propres yeux si tu acceptais de regarder. Yugi est celui qui a toujours été là avant, à Domino, que tu as rencontré à l'école, il était ton camarade de classe, celui que tu croisais sans jamais le remarquer, celui que tu vois dans les moments les plus tranquilles. Moi, je suis l'esprit un ancien pharaon d'Egypte, que Yugi a réveillé en complétant le puzzle du Millénium. J'ai perdu mes souvenirs, et surtout, je n'ai rien à voir avec Yugi. Nous sommes deux personnes bien différentes, mais mon propre corps est mort il y a de cela bien longtemps. »

Sa gorge se serra. S'il avait souvent essayé de faire comprendre la vérité à Kaiba sur son passé, jamais il n'avait été aussi clair et définitif. Même avec ses propres amis. Yugi était le plus définitif d'eux deux. Cette fois pourtant, il avait besoin de le dire. De faire comprendre qu'il était une véritable personne à Kaiba, pas une simple autre facette, changeante, de Yugi. De lui faire comprendre qu'il avait ses propres paroles, ses propres pensés. Ses propres sentiments. Qu'il _existait_.

« C'est impossible. »

Le ton de Kaiba trahissait l'incertitude nouvelle de son affirmation. Yami vit enfin luire un espoir.

« Tu as bien assez de preuves maintenant. Il faut que tu cesses de t'aveugler. Avancer dans le noir ne t'apportera jamais rien. »

Les muscles de Yami étaient crispés, et plusieurs fois déjà l'envie de frapper Kaiba l'avait traversé. Son pacifisme était sérieusement mis à mal par ce refus de voir la vérité en face. Peut-être que l'enfoncer physiquement dans son visage le réveillerait.

Leur regard était toujours plongé l'un dans l'autre, duel silencieux, impassible. Acharné.

Puis Yami, finalement, en eut assez. Sa journée avait été longue, les jours précédents, éreintants. Il avait besoin de calme et de repos pour se lancer dans la suite de la quête qui l'attendait comprendre son passé. Se battre avec le nihilisme de Kaiba ne l'aidait en rien. Il était las de lutter sans cesse pour simplement prouver son existence à une personne qui, sans le savoir, ne cessait de s'immiscer dans ses pensées, de plus en plus chaque jour. Las de se sentir sans défense face à des sentiments qu'il avait toujours réussi à ignorer.

D'un mouvement fatigué, le pharaon tenta de repousser Kaiba. A ce geste, son rival s'agrippa davantage à la veste de Yami. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Lâche-moi Kaiba, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

Il leva une main pour forcer l'autre à desserrer son emprise les doigts de Kaiba se nouèrent autour de son poignet pour l'en empêcher. Sa poigne forte paralysait Yami, le dos toujours bloqué contre le mur. Bien trop proche l'un de l'autre, ils se dévisagèrent. Que lui voulait-il _encore_? Tout avait été dit. Sauf que…

« Et si tout ça était vrai, quel est ton nom ? »

Même l'aveuglement de Kaiba avait ses limites. Il était évident que Yugi n'était pas toujours le même, bien qu'il ait toujours mis ça sur le compte d'une personnalité changeante, par facilité et pragmatisme. Son regard, son aura, sa façon de parler et de bouger il changeait parfois du tout au tout, et Kaiba le savait. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à ce point. Et il y avait autre chose. Une preuve, une conviction bien plus intime que de simples constats extérieurs. Ce n'était pas de Yugi qu'il rêvait, ce n'était pas Yugi qui le hantait. Pas _ce_ Yugi, frêle, qui fréquentait son ancien lycée. Lorsqu'il voyait _ce_ Yugi, l'indifférence prenait toujours le pas, malgré sa rivalité avec lui. En revanche, lorsque… cet être, cet autre Yugi était là, tout était différent. C'était lui qui retournait ses pensées, lui qui remettait tout en question. Lui qu'il avait irrésistiblement envie de voir et d'affronter. Lui qu'il n'arrivait plus à effacer de son esprit.

Yami resta interdit face à la question aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

« Je n'en sais rien. J'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs, y compris mon nom. »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Kaiba. Son vis-à-vis savait ce que cela signifiait. Ses espoirs d'une quelconque acceptation de la part du brun s'effondrèrent. A nouveau, il tenta de se libérer. Il ne supportait plus d'être si proche de Kaiba, d'être là alors que l'autre ne reconnaissait pas même son existence. Il voulait étouffer la peine que cela créait en lui, repousser les sentiments contradictoires qui le traversaient. Rentrer chez lui, laisser Yugi reprendre les rennes, et oublier tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Contrariété dans ses plans les mains de Kaiba refusaient de le lâcher. Lorsqu'il tenta de se débattre, Kaiba se servit de son avantageuse taille pour le retenir. Le cœur de Yami battait confusément. Ils étaient toujours trop proches, beaucoup trop proches. Il en avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Le parfum de son rival l'enveloppait.

Puis l'infime distance qui restait s'effaça lorsque Kaiba s'empara des lèvres de Yami.

Le baiser était précipité, avide. Le pharaon ne resta pas figé bien longtemps. Chassant sa stupéfaction, à son tour, il se colla contre son vis-à-vis. Lui répondit, ferma les yeux. C'était comme prendre une longue respiration après être resté en apnée bien trop longtemps. Ses propres mains vinrent accrocher la longue veste blanche de Kaiba tandis qu'il l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Son esprit semblait soudain vide de pensée et, enfermé au fond de sa conscience, Yugi abandonna ses tentatives pour franchir une porte que Yami venait définitivement de verrouiller. Toute la culpabilité d'une telle dépossession viendra s'effondrer sur le pharaon plus tard. Pour l'instant, ce moment était à lui, uniquement à lui.

La main de Kaiba relâcha le poignet de Yami pour se glisser dans son dos, pressant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi il l'avait fait. Son instinct, ses besoins, ses pulsions avaient parlé. Agi, plutôt. Yugi, _ce Yugi_ , l'obsédait, et il comprenait enfin pourquoi. Depuis combien de temps cette envie grandissait-elle en lui ? Le royaume des duellistes ? Le tournoi de Bataille Ville ? La veille ? Peu importait. En cet instant, ce Yugi était tout ce qu'il voulait. Ses démons s'évaporaient peu à peu, avec ses incertitudes, ses incompréhensions. Qui que fût celui face à lui il était celui qu'il voulait en cet instant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles devenus erratiques, ils ne dirent pas un mot. L'océan des yeux de Kaiba rencontra les améthystes de Yami. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre l'un et l'autre, l'un _de_ l'autre. Ils étaient tous deux stupéfaits de ce qui venait d'arriver, incertains sur l'attitude à adopter. S'ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi en paix, ils avaient peur de ne briser cette étrange sphère qui les maintenait hors du monde, hors de la raison. Se risquer à parler était se risquer à briser cette osmose, à se couvrir de ridicule, à créer un nouveau conflit. Quelqu'un devait pourtant faire quelque chose rester ainsi n'était pas exempt des mêmes risques.

« Ça ne signifie absolument rien. »

Yami hocha la tête à l'affirmation de Kaiba. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Le brun lui-même n'y croyait pas. Mais cela suffisait. Suffisait à excuser le baiser qui suivit, à justifier le monde qui s'effaça pour ne laisser rien d'autre aux deux hommes que la sensation de l'autre contre soi. Les doigts de l'un s'aventurèrent dans les cheveux bruns de l'autre, les mains de l'autre venaient rapprocher le premier en agrippant ses hanches. Yami fut le premier à approfondir le baiser, sa langue franchissant la barrière des lèvres de Kaiba. Le rival accepta la danse sans broncher et, sans interrompre le ballet fiévreux, il tira Yugi avec lui jusqu'au canapé le plus proche. Sans préavis, il y fit tomber son rival. L'exclamation de surprise qu'il laissa échapper fut très vite étouffée par les lèvres de Kaiba. Leurs vestes se retrouvèrent au sol, tandis qu'ils découvraient mutuellement le corps de l'autre. Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Yami lorsque la bouche de son partenaire embrassa son cou, puis le mordit doucement. Des mains fébriles se glissaient sous son t-shirt sombre. Lui-même œuvrait pour ôter le haut de Kaiba, qui le dominait.

Puis, brusquement, un éclair de lucidité traversa Yami.

« Kaiba ! »

Au moment où ce nom franchit ses lèvres, il maudit le discernement qui venait de se glisser en lui. Il aurait aimé ne pas réaliser ce qu'il faisait, quitte à en avoir des remords. Seulement, maintenant, il ne pouvait effacer ce qu'il venait de penser.

Kaiba s'était figé, surpris par le ton de son rival. Il le fixa, alors que le regard pourpre de l'autre se faisait fuyant.

« Comme je t'ai dit, c'est le corps de Yugi. »

Un grognement contrarié lui répondit. Pour Kaiba, peu importait celui qu'il désirait était lui aussi dans ce corps. C'était lui. Malgré cela, il savait ce que Yugi voulait dire par là.

Une question s'imposa soudain à lui.

« Est-ce qu'il… est là ? »

L'idée de ne pas avoir été seul avec ce Yugi l'alarma soudain. Heureusement, c'est un rire étouffé qui lui répondit.

« Non. »

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Il tira Kaiba contre lui, déposa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du brun, qui sentit le sourire malicieux du pharaon.

« Je n'avais aucune envie de te partager avec qui que ce soit d'autre, ajouta-t-il. »

A son tour, la bouche de Kaiba se courba de malice.

...

Un frisson parcourut Yami. En débardeur, sans couette, le froid l'avait réveillé à l'aurore. Encore trop endormi pour ouvrir les yeux, il laissa tomber l'un de ses bras au hasard pour tenter d'attraper une éventuelle couette qu'il aurait fait tomber. Ses doigts rencontrèrent bel et bien quelque chose, qu'il hissa sur ses épaules sans se poser de question.

« Je tiens à te signaler que ma veste n'est pas une couverture. »

Yami ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut. La réalité le frappa soudain de plein fouet les évènements de la veille percutèrent sa conscience, et il regarda autour de lui. La KaibaCorp. Il s'y était endormi, dans l'un des canapés près de la table basse. Avec Kaiba. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut celui-ci, assis à son bureau, un café à la main. Droit, apprêté et bien réveillé, seuls ses cheveux quelque peu en bataille et ses vêtements froissés témoignaient d'une nuit passée loin de son lit. Un sourire moqueur plissait le coin de ses lèvres. Il avait été le dernier à s'endormir, et le premier à se réveiller. Ses émotions et ses sentiments étaient confus, il ne savait où il en était. Ce qu'il y avait eu la veille était juste arrivé, sans que ni lui ni son rival ne s'y attendent. Et maintenant ? Cette question était ancrée dans son esprit depuis son réveil, avec Yugi dans les bras. Le roi du duel était resté serré contre lui durant toute la nuit, d'un sommeil si lourd qu'il n'avait pas bronché lorsque Kaiba s'était détaché de lui pour se lever. La veille, il avait observé sa respiration devenir plus lente et plus profonde alors qu'il s'endormait, sans doute harassé. Visiblement, Kaiba avait sombré à son tour avant de ne s'être décidé à se lever pour se coucher ailleurs. L'odeur de Yugi semblait encore l'envelopper. Longtemps serré l'un contre l'autre, elle s'était accrochée à ses cheveux, à ses vêtements.

Yami se redressa sur le canapé, tenta de replacer les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Son regard dériva vers sa propre veste, abandonnée sur le sol. Le sang lui monta aux joues lorsque les images de la veille flottèrent devant ses yeux. Pour se donner contenance, il chercha son portable dans la poche des vêtements. Onze appels manqués. Visiblement, le grand-père de Yugi s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir rentrer, et vu les numéros qui s'affichaient, ses amis aussi étaient au courant de son absence. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de les rassurer.

Alors qu'il écrivait un message pour l'envoyer à tout le monde, il réalisa soudain que la conscience de Yugi était toujours enfermée au fond de lui. Il dormait encore. Avec précaution, presque maladresse, Yami rouvrit son esprit. Il ne pourra pas éviter la discussion qui l'attend. Il la redoutait d'avance.

« Seto ? »

Les deux duellistes plongés dans leurs pensées relevèrent précipitamment la tête vers la porte fermée du bureau. Il y eut un bip sonore et, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, la porte s'ouvrit sur Makuba. Celui-ci posa sur son frère un regard surpris.

« Tu as dormi ici cette nuit ? Tu avais dit qu… »

Il venait d'apercevoir Yami, assis dans la pièce, la veste de Kaiba encore à moitié sur lui. La bouche du jeune garçon sembla se décrocher d'incrédulité.

« Yugi ? »

Kaiba intervint.

« Makuba, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu rentres sans mon autorisation si la porte est fermée.

-Mais je m'inquiétais pour toi.

-Eh bien, maintenant que tu es rassuré, tu peux m'attendre chez nous ? Il est encore tôt pour commencer la journée tu sais. Je passerai tout à l'heure. »

Il ne laissa pas réellement le choix à son petit frère, se levant pour l'entrainer vers la sortie. D'un regard, il lui demanda de taire ses questions. _Plus tard_. S'il pouvait déjà réponde à ses propres interrogations, ce serait un grand pas en avant, alors faire face à un interrogatoire de la part de son frère… Dans un soupir, il referma la porte derrière Makuba. Yami passa une main derrière sa nuque, mal à l'aise, avant de se relever, sa veste et son portable en main.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. »

C'était ce que Kaiba craignait. Yugi allait partir, ils allaient ignorer ce qui avait pu se passer, et feraient comme si tout était normal. Sauf que _rien_ n'était normal. Hier soir n'était pas anodin. Ce qu'ils ressentaient ne l'étaient pas. La situation ne l'était pas. Kaiba avait craint que cela se passe ainsi, car il n'arriverait pas à se rabaisser à le retenir.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à côté de la porte. Raides, statufiés, crispés. Que dire ? Le pharaon était perdu. Il avait ses sentiments, mais pas son corps. Que pouvait-il faire, que pouvait-il espérer ? Il aurait aimé en discuter avec Kaiba, mais il ne s'imaginait pas un échange posé, cohérent et une réflexion solidaire sur le sujet avec lui. Qu'était-il sensé pouvoir attendre ? Cette soirée resterait sans doute enfermée dans le passé. Ils l'ignoreraient. Se mentiraient, à l'autre, à eux-mêmes.

Il détestait l'idée.

Chacun cherchaient ses mots. Cherchaient ce qui pourrait être juste à dire. Cherchaient ce qui pourrait sauver tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Leurs cœurs battaient forts à leurs oreilles. Ils se tenaient proches l'un de l'autre, sans même le réaliser.

Des dizaines de phrases d'amorces défilaient dans la tête de Yami, sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver une qui sonnait juste. Puis soudain, au milieu de toutes les approches philosophiques ou existentielles, ce fut une simple provocation qui franchit les lèvres de l'esprit du puzzle. Son regard se fit taquin.

« Tu veux toujours récupérer ta carte de dieu égyptien ? »

Après tout, c'était pour cela que Kaiba l'avait appelé, non ? C'était à cause de cette carte qu'il se retrouvait ici ce matin. Grâce à cette carte qu'il avait réalisé ce qui se passait entre eux.

Kaiba émit une exclamation suffisante tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte à Yugi.

« Garde donc cette carte. »

Il l'avait gagné après tout. Cette carte n'avait été qu'une excuse. L'excuse dont il avait eu besoin alors qu'il n'acceptait pas ce qu'il éprouvait concernant le pharaon.

Ce dernier fit un pas vers la sortie. Kaiba ne décela pas son hésitation. Une seule certitude occupait son esprit. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Surtout pas comme ça.

Au deuxième pas de Yami, son rival l'attrapa par le poignet. Surpris, le duelliste se tourna vers lui. Le regard bleu dans lequel il se perdit étincelait.

« Ce n'était pas Obélisk que je voulais. C'était toi. »

Un instant, Yami resta là, à le regarder, sans bouger. Puis il tira Kaiba par la manche et passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer jusqu'à ses lèvres.


End file.
